


Nightclubbing

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Semipublic Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-08
Updated: 2008-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Nightclubbing

_**Nightclubbing**_  
**Rating** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Remus/Regulus  
**Word Count:** ~750  
**Warning:** Regulus is seventeen (which is of age in the UK).  
**Disclaimer:** Seems unlikely that they are mine, doesn't it?  
**A/N:** Unbeta'd. Thanks to [gryffindorj](http://gryffindorj.insanejournal.com/) for the once over. Title from Iggy Pop.

Remus came to this club every Saturday night for the last year, in spite of the horrible name. _The She-Wolf._ It was much easier now that he was out of school and could come and go as he pleased.

After two drinks, Remus spotted his quarry-the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen. He had to be about seventeen, his last year of school. He had a thin build, tall although not as tall as Sirius, and black hair that went just passed his shoulders. Remus wasn't sure what sort of spell he used, if he did, but his face looked familiar and yet he couldn't place it.

He wore tight black trousers, a silver long-sleeved shirt, black boots, possibly dragonhide or even snakeskin. The silver choker around his neck made Remus hard just looking at it. He imagined it was a collar. He would thrust into the boy, pull his head back, nip at his neck. He wanted to _own_ him.

The boy-hardly a boy but not quite a man-danced, drank, disappeared into the loo once or twice a night. He'd return no more than five minutes later, licking his lips. Remus groaned as he watched him this night, pressing the palm of his hand against his groin. One day he'd work up the courage to slip into the loo when he knew the boy was there.

By closing time Remus was well and truly plastered. The boy danced all night, skin glistening with delicious sweat. He'd stripped down to a sleeveless undershirt at some point during the evening.

Remus wanted. Oh how he wanted.

He rarely called on his Gryffindor courage and perhaps it was the gin pushing him out onto the dance floor. But either way, he walked straight up to the boy and pulled him into a kiss.

The boy melted into his arms, opening his mouth eagerly, nipping at Remus's lips, grinding his erection into Remus's hips. Remus thrust his tongue into the boy's sweet mouth. He tasted of whiskey and come causing a frisson of arousal that went straight to Remus's aching cock.

Remus broke the kiss and grasped the boy's hand pulling him toward the alcoves along the back of the club. He was nearly dragging him, already picturing his perfect full, red lips wrapped around his hard length. Stopping in an empty corner, he immediately pressed the boy's shoulder, and the boy-so obedient-dropped to his knees.

Remus was trembling-he knew he'd come in an instant. He unzipped his flies and pulled his cock out of his pants, jerking down on his balls to stave off his orgasm. He guided his cock into the boy's waiting mouth.

The wet heat was pure bliss, as the dark haired angel took his length into his mouth with skill. The boy was good, there was no denying it-he seemed to have been born to suck cock. When Remus felt the head hit the back of his throat, he pulled back and thrust forward anew. He ran his fingers through the sweaty black hair, pulling him closer until his prick it the back of his throat again. Remus groaned as the boy hummed around his mouthful. _Dear god, he'll be the death of me,_ Remus thought as he continued thrusting.

Looking down, he saw the boy had slipped his hand inside his own pants and was working himself furiously as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder on Remus's prick.

Remus threw his head back and howled his completion. The boy moaned and came as Remus's come dribbled down his chin. Pulling the boy up, Remus kissed his salty mouth tasting himself and lapping the excess from his chin. This boy was more intoxicating than all the gin he'd finished that night.

He pulled back to look at the boy-who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Took you long enough, Lupin. I didn't know what else I could do to get your attention," he said as if Remus might know what he was talking about.

"Do I _know_ you?" Remus asked, puzzled. He shook his head hoping to clear it but the gin made that impossible. He closed his eyes for a moment to steady himself.

"_Finite Incantatum_," the boy whispered.

Remus's jaw dropped as he looked into the face of Regulus Black-he'd been lusting after his best friend's brother. He'd let him suck him off.

And he wanted more.

_In for a penny, in for a pound,_ Remus thought as he pulled Regulus to him and Apparated them both back to his flat.


End file.
